Too Random to Have a Name
by Ghost Zero
Summary: What happens when Rain finds out someone has a crush on him? What happens when that certain someone is an obsessed psyco? I know it makes little sense, but pleases R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat.

A/N: This takes place before the first Mk game.

It was a normal day at the enourmous castle that housed the great Outworld ruler Shao Kahn. Well, actually it was more of a small city. Shao Kahn may have been and evil man, but he lived in style. And so did his warriors. Even mere foot soldiers were given master bedrooms to live in. But that's not what's important at the moment. What is important is the warrior named Rain. He was well respected in the army of Kahn, both as a warrior and as General. But by this days end, we will see this proud, well respected man turned into a bawling, crying mess.

Rain sat in his room preparing for his mission in Orderealm. Then, Baraka entered.

"What do you want Tarkatan?" Rain asked.

"Rain, look. I know you and I aren't the best of friends..."

"Of course we're not! I hate you and you hate me! Hell when I had the flu you tryed to kill me!"

"So! When we were on that mission in the Neatherrealm, you tossed me into a pile of oni!" Baraka yelled

"Well if you hadn't told Kahn I tryed to sleep woth Kitana..." Rain said

"Enough! Just listen. Like I said, we aren't friends but I feel obligated to warn you." Baraka's face became worried when he said this.

"Why? Is someone plotting against me?" Rain lowered his tone incase someone was listening.

"Well, sorta." Baraka said.

"Well what is it?" Rain's tone was still low.

"Me and Reiko were talking yesterday while sparring and...well he confided in me." Baraka said

"Confided in you about what?" Rain was lost.

"Well, I said how being Tarkatan is rough because our race has so very few females. Then he said how that was minor setback for somebody like him. When I asked what he meant, he got real quiet. About three minutes later he asked me if I ever had a crush.and I said yeah Mileena. Boy, if she were a Tarkatan.(remember, at this point everyone still thinks she wears the mask because she is scarred.) I would love to raid her village. She's so cruel. So violent. So deadly. She's so hot. If I got my hands on her I would..."

"Baraka! Get a hold of yourself. Now so far this sounds like a bunch of feminine banter. What does this have to do with me?" Rain said.

"Oh yeah. Well he said he asked because he had a crush. I asked who it was on and he said...you." Baraka said lowering his head.

"...your kidding right?" Rain was in shock.

"Do you see a smile on my face?" Baraka asked.

"I've never seen you smile." Rain said

"Yes you have! See?" Baraka then smiled a huge and horrible smile(think how he looked on those MKD promos)

"Oh God! Put that thing away!"

"What thing?" Baraka asked.

"The teeth, the smile, the face, all of it! Just stop!" Rain pleaded

Baraka followed orders and continued "But I wasn't joking. He went on for like a 3 hours just talking about you. About how dreamy your eyes are. About how hunky you look commanding the troops. About how much of a sexy beast you are..." Baraka said.

"He said all this?" Rain said

"Yeah. He even called you a sexy beast and said how if he ever got a hold of you ..."

"Please stop!" Rain was disgusted.

"Oh yeah! He told me to give you this. I didn't read it but I think it's a love note." Baraka handed Rain a piece of paper."So like I said, watch your back around him. He really fancies you."

Baraka had left Rain to read his note. I wont go into detail about what the letter says because no person in any place should have to hear the things he wrote. Rain was so busy reading that he didn't notice Reiko standing there.

"I see Baraka gave you my letter." he said.

"Oh. Yes." Rain said.

"So...do you feel the way I do?"

"Um, no."

"Rain there's no need to be shy." Reiko giggled.

"I'm going to train." Rain said heading towards the door

"Just make sure your ready for our mission tomorrow."

"What do you mean 'our' mission?"

Reiko giggled again."Your so silly. Don't you know I'm your partner for the mission to Orderrealm?"

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Rain yelled as he ran out of the room.

Jade and Kitana sat in Kitana's quarters having a friendly conversation when Rain burst into the room looking like he was insane.

"Rain what the hell do you think your doing in my room?" Kitana asked.

"Kitana, Jade, you gotta help me!" Rain said

Help you how?" Jade said grabbing her staff." Is someone after you?"

"Worse! Reiko likes me!" Rain said.

"...your kidding right?" Jade and Kitana said in unison.

"NO! See, read this!" Rain said handing them the letter.

As Kitana and Jade read, they had two different reactions; Kitana looked sick to her stomach while Jade doubled over laughing.

"I hardly find this funny! Especially seeing who has a crush on you!" Rain said

"You promised you would never bring that up!" Jade yelled.

"Somebody has a crush on you?" Kitana asked.

"Yes! And the person is none other than Rep..."

"Shut up! All right we'll try to help. What can we do?" Jade said not wanting the name of the man who liked her to be spoken.

"Well me and him are partnered up for a mission tomorrow. I need one of you to take my place." Rain said.

"I wish I could help, but as you can see, I'm unable to fight." Kitana said pointing to her left arm which was in a sling

'What about you Jade?" Rain asked

"No can do. Me and Ermac have to go to Chaosrealm in the morning. Have you tried anybody else?" Jade said.

"Reptile is in Earthrealm protecting Shang Tsung and Baraka has a mission with Mileena. I bet he'll love that..." Rain said.

"Come on." Kitana said."We'll talk to my father about changing your mission."

And with that, the three Edenians left to see Shao Kahn.

Will Kahn be able to help? Will we find out who has a crush on Jade? Will Reiko ever get a hold of Rain? Find out next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat

Picking up right where we left off, Rain, Jade, and Kitana are going to visit Shao Kahn. Their were visiting Mr. Kahn to see if Rain could get out of his mission with Reiko.

"Now tell me why is it you can't go on the mission I gave you?" Kahn asked Rain.

"I'm just not comforstable." Rain said.

"Well did you try swapping with someone?" Kahn asked

"There is no one to swap with." Rain said.

"Father, we were wondering if you could just drop him from the mission." Kitana said.

"Out of the question. You know my policy is you can only get out of a mission via a swap our if you are injured. And by the way, why are you uncomfortable about a simple mission in Seido?" Kahn asked.

"It's not the mission, it's my partner."

"Yeah. His partner has a crush on him!" Jade blurted out.

"At least I'm not the object of affection for a damn cro..."

"I'm sorry! Please don't let that out!" Jade pleaded

Shao Kahn chose to ignore the two. "So who is your partner on this mission again?"

Rain sighed deeply "Reiko"

"Don't you find it funny that Reiko of all people to gay?" Kitana asked no one in particular.

"I found it odd at first." Kahn said.

"At first? Do you mean to tell me you knew he was gay?" Kitana asked.

"Yes"

"How did you find out?" Rain asked.

"Well one day I was very angry over a failed mission by Ermac and Reptile. Well I was casuing a storm and destroying the throne room, when Reiko offered to comfort me." Kahn said

"That doesn't sound that gay..." Jade said.

"He offered to comfort me by cough with his mouth." Kahn said the latter half extremely fast. Everyone was silent.

"That guy needs help..." Jade said

"Once, I even walked in on him in my private chamber. He was wearing my helmet and calling himself 'The Wife of Shao Kahn'. It was a very traumatizing sight." Kahn said. "But thanks to that therapy Shang Tsung got me, I'm much better now. I even got over my thoughts of smashing him into pieces with my bare hands and then feeding his remains to Baraka."

"I see" Jade and Kitana said in unison.

"But back to the matter at hand. I cannot switch you out of this mission." Kahn said as he was leaving the room

Up until this point Rain had been as silent as a rock. "Please My Lord! I can't do it! I don't have the power!" Rain said crying. He grabbed on to Kahns left leg like a small child who doesn't want daddy to go to work.

"Rain get off! Now unless you by some miracle get injured from now until then, you will go!" Kahn said.

That's when got desperate. He didn't want to do it, but it needed to be done. He reached for a small holster near Kitana's thigh and grabbed a fan(luckily he did it on the side where her arm was hurt to avoid getting hit) and then lodged it into his shoulder and screamed in pain.

Kahn sighed." Get some medics in here."

The next day

Rain sighed in happiness. He didn't have to go to Orderrealm(truth be told, he wasn't looking foward to the mission even before the Reiko incident.) He was on the injured list so he didn't have to worry about training or going on missions until he healed. And earlier, when Jade came back from her mission in Chaosrealm her and Ermac's clothes were all torn Normally this wouldn't mean anything. But while she was yelling at Ermac for blowing the mission she took a swing at him and her tattered top fell off! It was a lovely sight.

He then smiled as he thought about the best part of the day; no Reiko. Well that changed...

"Where the hell were you?" Reiko screamed as he burst into the room.

"When?" Rain asked

"During our mission!" Reiko screamed.

"I was right here. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little banged up." Rain said

"Oh no! How did you get hurt? Oh it doesn't matter! Come here and let me nurse you back to health!" Reiko said approaching Rain.

Rain ran out of the way at light speed."Listen dammit! I'm not gay! I like female!"

Reiko was fighting back tears"But I love you. I even planned for us to make love under the Seidan moon."

"Well that's nver going to happen!" Rain shouted

Reiko then become enraged. "Fine then. If you can't see the chemistry between us, then I'll show you." Reiko then tossed a thousand or so ninja stars at Rain, pinning him to the wall. Reiko then appraoched for a kiss.

Unfortunately, Rain was weak from loosing blood when he stabbed himself and couldn't get free. So he did the only thing he could think to do; he did a high pitched girly scream that would make Sindel jealous. Luckily, his room shared a wall with another warrior you wasn't in the mood to hear the yelling. Reptile burst into the room.

"What issss the meaning of thissss?" Reptile hissed.

"Reptile help!" Rain yelled.

"Why sssshould I?"

That was a good point. Reptile really could care less about such a situation."Because...I discovered he was trying to overthrow Shao Kahn! I said I would tell, so he's trying to kill me!" Rain lied.

"No I'm no..."

"You dare try to kill my massssster? You will die for your betrayel!" Reptile said as he removed his mask and devoured Reiko in one bite. He then freed Rain.

"Thanks buddy." Rain said

"Think nothing of it."

"How can I repay you?"

"Easssssy. Ssssssset up a date with me and Jade."

"No prob. I know how much you like her."

"Yesssss. Sssshe isssss sssso ssssexy. If I ever got my clawssss on her, I would..."

"Stop right thier man. I do not need to hear that."

In the Neatherrealm

"You! Did you not serve Shao Kahn while alive?" Shinnok asked Reiko. Reiko nodded.

"Excellant! If you serve me, I will grant you life when we exit this putrid realm. Do I have your service?"

"Sure. But could you do me a favor?" Reiko asked

Shinnok arched an eyebrow"What might that favor be?"

"Tell your friend I think he's cute." Reiko said pointing to Quan Chi.

A/N: Finished! WE now know how Reiko died and meet up with Shinnok and who had a crush on Jade.


End file.
